Good cop / Bad cop
He is a canon character made bye http://the-lego-movie-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rosezuma : “Darn, darn, darn, DARNY, DAAARN!” : ―Bad Cop in The LEGO Movie. Bad Cop1, also known as Good Cop or Scribble-Face Good Cop, is the secondary antagonist of The LEGO Movie in 2014. He is Lord Business' lieutenant. DescriptionEdit Good Cop dresses in the black Lego police uniform, and also has grey gloves. His head is yellow, and has double-sided printing. One side portrays his "good" personality, and the other side portrays his "bad" personality.2 Hid good side has an open smile and glasses. His bad side has sunglasses with grey lenses and a determined expression. Good Cop also wears a black helmet. His 71004 The LEGO Movie Series, Scribble Face Good Cop, variant comes with a double-sided head pieces. One side shows his good side, while the other is a scribbled bad side face. He does not have details on the back of the torso, despite having them in the movie. The set 70802 Bad Cop Pursuit also has his Good Cop expression as well as his Bad Cop expression. BackgroundEdit Spoiler warning: Plot or ending details follow. Good Cop works for Lord Business, and is his strongest and most ruthless henchman. He will do anything he can to help Lord Business achieve his goal of gluing the world together with the Kragle. Throughout the movie, he is obsessed with capturing Emmet whom holds the Piece of Resistance with him. : “No... ...more... ...Mr. Nice Guy!!” : ―Lord Business, with his nail polish remover and q-tip President Business meets with Good Cop as his alter-ego, Lord Business, in his skyscraper's relic room, which is full of non-LEGO items from a world beyond theirs- our world. Business lets it be known that he is angry that Emmet escaped with the Piece, but intends to set everything in place--literally--with the Kragle (which happens to be a tube of Krazy Glue with some letters rubbed off). He seeks his lieutenant's true loyalties by having him fire the weapon-turned relic onto his own parents Ma Cop and Pa Cop, but his Bad Cop side wins over. Business discovers this and rubs off that side of the officer with other powerful items (nail polish remover and a q-tip) before convincing him to demonstrate the Kragle's power. The No... More... Mr. Nice Guy scene was cut from the video game. Good Cop tracks down Emmet, Wyldstyle, and Vitruvius in the Old West which leads to him destroying a bridge for the train they are on, but they've been rescued Batman in his Batmobile and he turn Good Cop's car into baby carriage to losing him. Good Cop and his "Kragle-ized" forces locate Emmet again via a tracking device shot on to him when previously saving Wyldstyle from the shot and attack and capture all the remaining Master Builders (except for Emmet and a few others who escape in a quickly-built submarine) during the attack on Cloud Cuckoo Land. Above the ocean waves, Good Cop reports no other survivors amongst the surfacing wreckage to Lord Business--but fails to notice said survivors hiding in the only part that stayed intact: a double-decker couch that Emmet had built for the first time on his own. : “Build away...whatever your name is.” : ―Good Cop, to Benny before building a space ship Good Cop later helps Wyldstyle and the Master Builders fight Lord Business' forces after he was abandoned by Lord Business for double-crossing him in the tower, and draws on a new Good Cop side with a marker. After the Kragle was destroyed, Bad Cop reunites with his parents.2 Spoilers end here. Notes Edit * Acclaimed actor Liam Neeson, who voices Good Cop/Bad Cop also voiced Pa Cop in The LEGO Movie. In addition, Neeson played Qui-Gon Jinn in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace and Ra's Al Ghul in The Dark Knight trilogy. * His Minifigures variant features a drawn on face on the other side instead of his Good Cop side, and no back printing. * The name "Good Cop/Bad Cop" comes from a psychological concept used as a tactic in interrogation. The fact that Good Cop's face swivels from good to bad and vice versa, on random occasions could be a reflective case of multiple personality disorder. * He is the son of Ma Cop and Pa Cop. * He's the only character in The LEGO Movie that uses the new Star Wars firing Blasters instead of a Robo SWAT gun or Western revolver. The fact that this gun was grey instead of black meant it would be exclusive to him until the release of Ultra Agents, which has them in white. Bad Cop's will, however, be the only grey gun to fire Transparent Bright Red studs. * In The LEGO Movie Video Game, his gun fires studs when the player taps the 'attack' button on their game controller. But, if the button is held, it shoots a laser beam that can target and destroy gold LEGO objects. * His Good Cop/Bad Cop faces might be a reference to alternate faces. * If you look closely at him in the scene where he is abandoned by Lord Business, you can see he has a rainbow lunchbox, showing that he still has a "Good Cop inside... somewhere." * Beside his gun, his weapon of choice is a big metal chair, which he frequently kicks and swings around when in his angry moods. * In the videogame, the scene where Good Cop's face is rubbed off never actually happened, yet curiously Good Cop only appears in one cutscene and only his Scribble-Face variant is playable (it has the same abilities as Bad Cop). Add if you want! Gallery Category:Characters